Le passé revient quand on l'attend le moins
by choup37
Summary: Histoire écrite pour un concours sur le thème de Noël, avec comme mots imposés "sabots, neige, panier, rêve, surprise et tortue". Alors qu'il cherche des plantes pour un malade, Richard fait des retrouvailles pour le moins bouleversantes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le passé revient quand on l'attend le moins**_

La **neige** tombait à flots sur les contrées du Milieu en ce mois de décembre, recouvrant tout sur son passage : maisons, routes et mêmes les lacs qui étaient gelés. Les chemins de terre qui parcouraient les forêts avaient disparu sous les flacons, et se déplacer était devenu vraiment malaisé.

Richard poussa un juron en sentant sa monture glisser encore une fois sur le sol verglacé. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il tentait en vain de rejoindre la maison où lui, Zedd et Kahlan avaient trouvé refuge la veille. Ses habitants les y avaient accueillis avec joie lorsque le groupe était venu frapper à leur porte, frigorifié le Seeker et les siens ne comptaient rester que quelques heures seulement, ne voulant pas leur attirer d'ennuis : Darken Rahl s'en prenait en effet toujours aux personnes les accueillant, les persécutant de sa fureur, et Richard n'avait aune envie d'attirer les soldats de D'Haran. Aussi lui et ses amis s'étaient-ils seulement présentés comme des voyageurs égarés, qui cherchaient refuge pour la nuit, et avaient-ils gardé secrète leur véritable identité. La famille les avait accepté sans poser de questions : pour elle, ils n'étaient que trois inconnus tremblant de froid qui se rendaient à Brennidon pour y fêter le solstice d'hiver en famille. Le groupe s'était donc assis autour de la table, avant de déguster un bon repas chaud, privilège dont ils étaient privés depuis plusieurs jours. Puis tous s'étaient couchés, sombrant dans le sommeil du juste.

Ce matin, Richard avait été parmi les premiers à se réveiller, et ce dès l'aube : une habitude qu'il tenait de l'époque où il n'était alors que simple bûcheron, et qu'il avait conservée depuis. Le jeune homme s'était habillé chaudement, avant de sortir voir si la neige s'était calmée avec un certain soulagement, il avait constaté que le ciel était déjà plus clair que la veille, et que le froid semblait un peu moins aigu. Le groupe pourrait bientôt repartir.

_« Déjà levé ? »_

Richard sursauta violemment avant de se retourner, la main sur son pommeau... et se de retrouver nez à nez avec le père de famille. La surprise se lut dans les yeux de celui-ci devant la réaction du voyageur.

« _Désolé,_ grimaça ce dernier.

_- Tu m'as l'air assez tendu, _constata Alvar.

_- Je... l'habitude, on fait souvent de mauvaises rencontres sur les chemins._

_- Exact. Tu m'as l'air bien matinal ? _»

Le sourcier eut un sourire :

_« J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt._

_- Saine habitude !_, rit son interlocuteur._ Je ne pense pas que tu ais mangé ? »_

Le ventre de Richard grouillonna soudain de façon fort peu discrète, arrachant une grimace à son propriétaire.

« _Oh mais tu m'as l'air affamé ! Allez viens te restaurer, tu auras tout le temps de profiter du calme après. »_

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison, et purent constater que tout le monde ou presque s'était levé entretemps.

« _Bonjour_», leur sourit la femme d'Alvar.

Richard lui sourit poliment, tandis que son mari allait l'embrasser. Le jeune homme chercha des yeux les siens, déjà assis autour de la table : Zedd semblait comme à son habitude affamé, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Kahlan qui adressa à son ami un grand sourire, faisant manquer un battement de cœur à ce dernier. L'inquisitrice était vêtue comme à son habitude de sa robe verte prune de voyage, et avait recouvert ses épaules d'une chaude cape de fourrure. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés étaient remontés en un long chignon d'où s'échappaient seulement quelques mèches qui retombaient en grappes sur son visage, lui conférant une expression mutine qui manqua de faire perdre la tête à Richard. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus difficiles chaque jour à contrôler, et il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Secouant la tête pour oublier ces tristes pensées, il vint s'asseoir sur le long banc de bois et attaqua avec joie la soupe à la **tortue** concoctée par la cuisinière.

_« Ch'est délichieux ! », _s'exclama-t-il, se pourléchant les lèvres avec délice.

La femme eut un sourire de remerciement.

«_ Merci, mais vous savez c'est bien peu._

_- Peu importe, _s'exclama le sorcier à coté de Kahlan_, vous êtes vraiment très douée Maria ! »_

Leur camarade hocha la tête avec frénésie. Maria ne leur répondit pas, les yeux soudainement rivés sur quelque chose derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent qu'elle fixait un de ses fils, toujours couché.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ?_,», s'inquiéta le jeune sourcier.

«_ Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.. »_, murmura sa mère pour elle-même. _« Pourtant cela fait des heures qu'il dort... »_

Son mari blêmit et se précipita vers son enfant. S'agenouillant, il posa sa main sur son front brûlant.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Il est bouillant de fièvre ! Le froid a dû l'attaquer cette nuit.»_

Les autres se précipitèrent vers eux, se levant brusquement de table. Zedd s'accroupit et posa à son tour sa main sur le visage en sueur du garçonnet.

«_Il est très malade_, murmura-t-il sombrement. _Il a besoin de soins immédiats._

_«Mais... comment ?_ Balbutia Alvar. _On est à des heures du premier village ! Et je ne suis même pas certain qu'on y trouvera un guérisseur !»_

Le silence tomba dans la maisonnée, bientôt rompu par les pleurs de la petite sœur du malade. Sa mère se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter, la serrant dans ses bras.

_« J'veux pas que Dean soit malade !, _sanglota la petite.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie on va le guérir je te le promets..._

_«Mais papa il dit qu'on peut pas !_

_« Je... »_

La femme secoua la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Une immense détresse se lisait sur son visage et celui d'Alvar. Richard tourna la tête vers Zedd, et le regarda fixement. Celui-ci sentit son regard et tourna les yeux vers lui.

« _Zedd..._ »

Ce dernier comprit immédiatement ce à quoi son jeune ami pensait.

_«Je ne peux rien faire sans les plantes nécessaires,_ soupira le vieil homme.

_«Si c'est le problème, alors dites-moi où on peut en trouver et j'irai les chercher !,_s'exclama le garçon en se relevant.

_« Je.. »_

Zedd fut interrompu par Kahlan.

_«Richard tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas aller au village !_

_«Je n'ai pas le choix ! Dean a besoin de soins !_

_« Mais si on te recon...»_

La jeune femme s'interrompit d'elle-même, mais il était trop tard, le sourcier et Zedd la fusillaient du regard. Alvar et Maria les fixaient, la bouche grande ouverte, ne comprenant strictement rien à la discussion, excepté que leurs visiteurs n'étaient pas si innocents qu'ils semblaient le dire. Alvar se souvint soudain de la réaction pour le moins surprenante de Richard quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci le devenait néanmoins beaucoup moins s'il était un fugitif... Ses yeux se plissèrent. Le bûcheron fut le premier à rompre le silence glacé qui était tombé.

_«Si on le QUOI ?_»

Richard ferma les yeux.

«_Qui êtes-vous !?_, s'exclama l'homme en faisant reculer sa famille._ Que nous cachez-vous ?_

_«Alvar, calmez-vous_, murmura Zedd. _On ne vous veut pas de mal, d'accord ? Si notre but avait été de vous détrousser on l'aurait fait cette nuit et on se serait enfuis »_

Leur hôte dut reconnaître la véracité des propos du sorcier. Néanmoins, cela ne calma en rien sa peur et sa colère.

_« Je veux savoir la vérité ! Je vous ai accueilli sous mon toit, j'ai le droit de savoir qui vous êtes !_

_« Des gens qui veulent vous aider à sauver votre fils,_ lui répondit doucement Kahlan.

_« Ayez confiance en nous _!, dit Richard._ On ne vous fera rien de mal, au contraire. Notre ami peut guérir Dean, mais à la condition d'avoir certaines plantes. Et il faut que l'on sache où les trouver. Ensuite, _dit-il d'une voix ferme,_ j'irai les chercher.»_

Il avait parlé d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus, fixant Kahlan de ses yeux noirs. La jeune femme soupira et hocha lentement la tête, mais son expression criait 'Prudeeeeeeeeeeeeence ! ». Zedd se leva, et l'entraînant à l'écart, lui murmura les noms des plantes dont il avait besoin.

_«Ma magie suffira à l'apaiser quelques temps, mais sans elles je ne pourrai rien de plus. _»

Son interlocuteur lui fit signe qu'il les avait retenues, puis se tournant vers Alvar, lui demanda :

_«Quel est le village le plus proche ?_

« _Cougstone,_ balbutia l'homme, _mais.. c'est à des heures d'ici ?_

_ « Avez-vous une monture ? J'irai plus vite avec. »_

Alvar ne répondit pas. Richard comprit qu'il n'avait plus assez confiance en lui. Soupirant, il s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et reculer précipitamment. La peine se lut dans les yeux du garçon.

_«Alvar. Je me doute que vous n'avez plus confiance en nous, et votre peur est normale, mais il va vous falloir accepter de nous aider, sinon Dean ne pourra PAS être guéri. »_

Il avait insisté volontairement sur la négation, comme pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Le père de l'enfant le fixa en silence, toujours hésitant c'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva :

_« Papa écoute le monsieur, il dit qu'il peut aider Dean et moi je le crois. _»

Les adultes sursautèrent, avant de se tourner vers la petite sœur du malade qui s'était approchée et les fixait de ses grands yeux. Kahlan eut un doux sourire envers l'enfant qui le lui rendit. Cet échange sembla en partie convaincre Maria qui fixa son mari. Celui-ci obtempéra :

_« Un cheval, dans la grange. Mais le village est éloigné, vous... tu n'y seras pas avant un certain temps, et cette neige ne va pas aider._

_« Raison de plus pour partir immédiatement _», rétorqua son invité en enfilant sa cape et ses gants, avant de sortir à l'extérieur préparer sa monture.


	2. Chapter 2

L'après-midi pointait le bout de son nez gelé lorsque Richard parvint enfin à Cougstone_. _Le froid avait encore augmenté en intensité, le forçant à rabattre sa capuche rouge vermeil sur son visage pour le protéger. Malgré la brise glacée, la ville bruissait d'activités à cette heure-ci, chacun se préparant du mieux possible aux fêtes prochaines. Le jeune homme mit sa monture au pas, se faufilant à travers les passants il grimaça, ne sachant quelle direction prendre. S'immobilisant, le cavalier héla un villageois, lui demandant où trouver le guérisseur le plus proche; après avoir écouté ses indications, il se dirigea vers la boutique, située à quelques rues de la grande avenue.

La cloche sonna à son entrée, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Le propriétaire leva la tête, et sourit au nouveau client.

_« Que puis-je pour votre service ?_

_- J'aurai besoin des plantes écrites sur ce papier »,_ expliqua le jeune homme.

S'en saisissant, le vendeur l'examina, avant de se diriger vers de grands **paniers** en osier où il prit le nécessaire. Alors qu'il revenait vers le comptoir, la cloche sonna de nouveau, et un bruit caractéristique de bottes en cuir mêlé de fer se fit entendre, faisant se figer Richard. Son soupçon se confirma quand il vit le boutiquier pâlir légèrement, avant de murmurer :

_« Je suis à vous dans une minute. _»

_« Je vous en prie_ », répondit le d'Haran d'une voix grave et profonde.

Ce fut au tour du Sourcier de blêmir. Son souffle se fit plus court, et sa vision se troubla légèrement tandis que tout son corps était pris d'un frisson violent qu'il tenta en vain de contenir. Non, non ce n'était pas possible... Il habitait loin d'ici.. ce ne pouvait pas être lui...

_« Tout va bien ? »_, s'inquiéta l'alchimiste en le voyant trembler.

Se ressaisissant, Richard hocha la tête il toussa et d'une voix faussement enrouée afin de la dissimuler, expliqua :

_«Je crois que ma nièce m'a donné sa grippe. Je ferais mieux de rentrer vite chez moi.»_

Plongeant sa main sous sa cape, il en sortit une petite bourse de cuir dont il extrait quelques pièces de bronze, avant de les poser sur le comptoir et de récupérer ses flacons d'herbe. Il salua le vendeur d'un hochement de tête, baissa le visage devant l'officier d'Haran et sortit prestement de la boutique, luttant pour ne pas courir. La présence d'un groupe de soldats devant le magasin le força à ralentir encore pour adopter une marche normale. Les hommes riaient et plaisantaient, attendant visiblement leur supérieur. D'un pas légèrement défaillant, leur ennemi se dirigea vers la ruelle la plus proche pour s'y engouffrer, avant de s'effondrer contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'ici rompirent soudain la barrière érigée en lui, et des torrents d'eau humide envahirent son visage, tandis que de violents sanglots le secouaient. Richard tenta en vain de les stopper, s'appuyant contre les briques, mais déjà des souvenirs douloureux remontaient en lui par vagues successives : son arrivée au camp, sa bagarre contre le sergent, le capitaine, sa discussion avec lui dans son bureau, leur visite secrète et la découverte de sa famille, leur amitié naissante, son sentiment progressif que tout n'était peut-être pas entièrement blanc ou noir, qu'il existait des gens biens des deux cotés... Il avait voulu y croire, et oublier qui il avait en face de lui : le capitaine Ensor, un d'Haran, un de ceux qu'il devait combattre, un de ses pires ennemis. Et peut-être aurait-il réussi, si la dure réalité n'était pas venue se rappeler à lui par l'intermédiaire de Kahlan il lui avait fallu fuir, et oublier son respect naissant pour son supérieur d'un temps. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face sur la colline, Richard n'avait pas voulu le combattre, et le lui avait dit et il avait senti que son adversaire ressentait les mêmes sentiments de son coté. Mais contrairement au jeune homme, il avait ignoré ce que lui disait son cœur pour l'attaquer, écoutant d'abord son serment. Richard serra les poings, tentant de juguler sa peine et sa douleur. Après son immersion forcée, il avait tout fait pour oublier ses sentiments et sa tristesse, se concentrant sur sa mission. Il avait fermé son cœur, et à ses amis qui s'inquiétaient à juste titre, il avait menti, leur disant qu'il allait bien, alors qu'en réalité, il se sentait broyé de l'intérieur, déchiré entre deux loyautés.

Une pointe de fer glacée sur sa nuque le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Tout à sa souffrance, il n'avait pas entendu arriver Ensor, qui avait pu s'approcher sans difficulté dans son dos. Se figeant, il voulut glisser sa main sous sa cape, mais le toucher de la lame sur sa peau s'accentua.

_«Pas de ça avec moi. Relève-toi lentement, les mains levées.»_

Richard obéit, se redressant doucement, avant de pivoter pour faire face à son ancien ami. Celui-ci le fixait, semblant avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

_«C'était donc bien toi_, murmura-t-il. _J'ai cru que mon ouïe me trompait tout à l'heure. Et puis, quand tu t'es retourné pour sortir, j'ai aperçu en partie ton visage. J'ai pensé __**rêver, **__alors je t'ai suivi, et te voilà... Quelle étrange __**surprise...**__» _

Lemilitaire eut un rire sans joie.

_«Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Nous retrouver ainsi face à face, seuls, quelques jours avant les fêtes. Il y a de quoi être troublé.»_

Le Sourcier ne répondit pas, préférant rester silencieux. Il avait déjà assez de mal à rester maître de lui-même, tentant avec difficulté de cacher son trouble.

_«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?,_ lui demanda brusquement Ensor. _Ne me dis pas que tu projettes une attaque pendant les fêtes !»_

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

_« Vous croyez vraiment que si c'était le cas je vous le dirais? »_

Le regard de l'officier se durcit, aussi son ex-homme de confiance se hâta-t-il de répondre :

_« Mais non. Non, je ne suis pas là pour cette raison. _

_« Laquelle alors ?_

_« Celle qui pousse les gens à rentrer chez un guérisseur : j'avais besoin de plantes._

_« Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu pouvais très bien être en train de préparer une attaque, et avoir pris ces plantes pour l'apparence. Tout comme tu t'es fait passer pour un des nôtres afin de rentrer dans le camp. »_

Une pointe d'amertume se fit entendre dans sa voix. Richard soupira :

_«Capitaine, je sais que rien ne vous pousse à me croire. Et je le comprends, tout joue en ma défaveur. Mais s'il vous plaît, pour cette fois, ayez confiance en moi. L'enfant qui a besoin de ces herbes n'est pour rien dans notre conflit._

_« Je..._

_« Capitaine ! Capitaine tout va bien ?»_

Les appels des soldats coupèrent Ensor. Les deux hommes se figèrent, avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle, où apparut le groupe qu'avait entraperçu plus tôt le hors-la-loi. Celui-ci se figea en apercevant la scène: leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'épée toujours dirigée vers la gorge du fugitif, avant de se relever vers le visage de ce dernier, qui reconnut avec horreur les soldats du camp où il s'était infiltré.

_«Le Sourcier!», _hurla l'un d'eux, dégainant son épée, aussitôt imité par ses camarades, qui se ruèrent à sa suite vers le dit-nommé.

Ce dernier profita de la surprise de l'officier pour se dégager violemment, avant de plonger la main sous sa cape et de tirer de son fourreau l'épée de Vérité. Le combat s'engagea, violent et acharné : Richard était seul contre cinq hommes, dont un auquel il ne voulait aucun mal. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, il repoussa un des soldats, l'envoyant voler de l'autre coté de la ruelle, avant d'abattre son arme sur le d'Haran à sa droite, puis de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de celui de gauche. Alors qu'il haletait, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, une violente douleur lui transperça soudain le bras gauche, tandis qu'une lame s'enfonçait dans sa peau, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla, il tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine du coup, et aperçut un autre militaire qui lui faisait face. Sa surprise laissa place à de la colère, et il lui bondit dessus, ignorant les protestations outrées de son bras. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le capitaine et lui le jeune homme le menaça du plat de l'épée, grimaçant de douleur :

_«Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous veux pas de mal, capitaine. Mais si vous tentez de m'empêcher de sauver Dean, alors je vous tuerais sans hésitation._

_«Tu..»_

Sans crier gare, son ancien supérieur lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol. Sous le choc, la tête lui tourna, et de violents élancements envahirent son membre blessé. Richard se débattit, furieux, tentant en vain de se libérer, mais la poigne d'Ensor l'empêchait de bouger, le clouant au sol.

Tziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich !

L'instant d'après, une flèche vint se ficher à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

_«Qu'est-ce que.._.», balbutia-t-il.

«_Capitaine_ _!_ »

Une voix grave venait de transpercer le bref silence; le Sourcier tourna la tête vers son origine, cherchant des yeux son propriétaire, avant d'apercevoir à l'entrée de la ruelle un nouveau groupe de soldats, alertés par les cris.

_«Non mais c'est pas vrai !,_ pesta-t-il. _Vous êtes venus à combien faire vos emplettes !_

_«Tu sais bien qu'un officier d'Haran ne se déplace jamais seul enfin !», _ironisa Ensor, mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et soudain, son prisonnier eut un hoquet en comprenant qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

«_Vous..._

_«Tais-toi,_ gronda l'homme, avant de le relever brusquement, le tenant par le col. _Un mot de plus et je te tranche la langue ! Le Seigneur Rahl n'a pas précisé s'il fallait te ramener intact ou pas !»_

Son visage exprimait une fureur glacée, et n'importe qui d'autre aurait cru en sa colère, mais le jeune captif le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n'était que de la dissimulation, du moins il l'espérait. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit : Ensor n'avait pas participé au combat, contrairement à ses hommes il était resté en retrait. Se pourrait-il que... ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, le captif évalua sa situation : trois soldats gisaient à terre, un quatrième se révélait en jurant, la main plaquée sur son ventre. A l'entrée de la rue, une dizaine de militaires, suivis de la foule inquiète. Des exclamations de stupeur et de peur s'élevèrent de celle-ci lorsque les badauds aperçurent le garçon prisonnier entre les mains de l'officier d'Haran. L'un d'eux laissa échapper, dans un hoquet, en reconnaissant l'épée qu'avait saisie Ensor:

_« Le Sourcier ! C'est le Sourcier ! »_

Le mot vola de bouche en bouche, se répétant, se propageant sur toute la place, et bientôt des cris naquirent du groupe amassé. Richard profita de l'agitation créée pour 'attaquer' son ravisseur, le frappant au visage; ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur avant de relâcher légèrement sa prise, suffisamment pour laisser à son ex-subordonné assez de marge pour qu'il puisse se libérer d'un mouvement sec. Vif comme l'éclair, il récupéra son arme, avant de saisir à son tour durement l'officier par le bras et de le faire pivoter, le plaquant contre lui. L'épée de vérité vint se coller contre la gorge d'Ensor, qui tenta de se débattre, ne faisant qu'accentuer la prise de son ami. Les soldats se précipitèrent vers eux, furieux, mais Richard gronda :

_«L'un de vous approche et je le tue._

_«Faites ce qu'il dit_, grogna le prisonnier.

_«Vous l'avez entendu ? Poussez-vous ! Allez, allez du large !»_

Le duo remonta ainsi toute la ruelle, avant de parvenir jusqu'à la place où de nouvelles exclamations étouffées les accueillirent. D'un pas vif, le Sourcier se dirigea vers sa monture, forçant Ensor à le suivre.

«_Ya_!, hurla-t-il, lançant son cheval au galop, le bras solidement accroché autour du torse du capitaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dernier chapitre ! Je le dédie à ma lectrice fidèle qui me l'a réclamé contre vent et marée, Jana Helen Laive ;)**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu^^ Je n'avais pas la prétention d'écrire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, j'ai juste profité du concours pour combler une petite frustration concernant Ensor^^ J'adore ce personnage et sa relation avec Richard et j'aurai aimé le revoir, alors vala je me venge ici nah :D**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Son bras le brûlait, et la tête lui tournait dangereusement, tandis qu'ils remontaient les artères de la ville. Ils atteignirent très vite la porte principale, et, sans laisser le temps aux gardes de réagir, forcèrent le passage, les recouvrant de neige. Les **sabots **de leur monture volaient sur le sol glacé, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de Cougstone, et les deux cavaliers priaient pour que le cheval ne glisse pas tant la terre était verglacée. Les deux hommes restèrent muets durant toute leur course, fixant la forêt où ils s'engouffrèrent quelques instants plus tard, avant que Richard ne tourne dans un petit chemin, les mettant à couvert. Le silence tomba, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire ou faire. Le Sourcier se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait toujours contre lui l'officier il desserra sa prise, et l'homme en profita pour glisser doucement vers le sol. Puis il se tourna vers lui, le fixant de son regard vert et profond.

« _Je...,_ balbutia Richard.

_« Une vie pour une vie»_, lui répondit doucement son ami. _Nous sommes quittes à présent._

_« Merci, _murmura le garçon. _J'aurai tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes... _

_« Tu n'es pas le seul,_ commenta tristement Ensor. _Peut-être, un jour, dans une autre vie...»_

Il secoua la tête.

_« File vite, avant que mes hommes n'arrivent. L'effet de surprise est passé, et ils ont dû se mettre à notre recherche à présent.»_

Le cavalier savait qu'il avait raison, mais pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Il continuait à fixer l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, et ne voyait ni sa cape rouge, ni le logo noir apposé dessus qui en faisait officiellement un ennemi mortel, mais simplement un homme de bien, qui se trouvait dans le mauvais camp, lié par un serment.

_«Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour, _dit-il finalement,_ mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais vous faire de mal. Bonne chance, capitaine.»_

D'un coup de talon, Richard relança sa monture qui partit au galop. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux disparaissaient derrière les arbres, leurs traces déjà effacées par les flocons de neige. L'officier fixa silencieusement l'endroit où le garçon avait tourné, avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

_«Bonne chance, Richard Cypher._»

Les sabots du cheval crissèrent sur la neige lorsque son cavalier le stoppa d'un brusque mouvement de rênes. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour réussir à parvenir jusqu'à la chaumière, tant les sentiers étaient devenus difficilement praticables. D'un bond, le jeune homme sauta au sol, avant de courir vers la porte qui s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître une Kahlan pale et fatiguée.

« _Enfin !»_, souffla-t-elle, s'écartant vivement pour le laisser rentrer.

Richard se précipita vers le lit du petit malade, toujours fiévreux. Le visage de l'enfant était couvert de sueur, et on avait ouvert sa chemise pour lui permettre de se rafraîchir. Ses parents étaient assis à coté de lui, le veillant, eux-mêmes très pales d'inquiétude. Ils levèrent la tête en entendant leur hôte rentrer; une lueur d'espoir apparut dans leurs yeux quand ils le virent serrer dans sa main droite une petite sacoche visiblement bien remplie. Le Sourcier l'ouvrit vivement, avant d'en extraire les flacons achetés quelques heures plus tôt.

« _Tenez,_ dit-il à Zedd qui saisit prestement les petites bouteilles.

_« Parfait, c'est parfait, merci Richard !_»

Ce dernier lui sourit, tentant de cacher son trouble, mais pas assez bien néanmoins, puisque Kahlan remarqua immédiatement l'expression de son ami. Le saisissant, elle l'entraîna à l'écart, avant de lui demander, inquiète :

_«Tout va bien?_»

Son interlocuteur ne sut que lui répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car déjà la mère de Dean se précipitait vers lui, secouée de violents hoquets.

_«Merci ! Merci ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes vraiment, mais merci pour ce que vous avez fait ! »_

La jeune femme voulut le saisir pour le serrer contre elle, mais à peine lui eut-t-elle touché le bras gauche que le garçon sentit celui-ci exploser. Il ne put contenir un hurlement de douleur, et recula vivement, la main plaquée sur sa blessure, des larmes lui brûlant les paupières. Une expression interloquée apparut sur le visage de Maria, tandis que Kahlan le fixait surprise, et que Zedd et Alvar levaient la tête pour le regarder.

_« Richard ? _»

L'Inquisitrice s'approcha doucement, mais son ami recula, secouant la tête.

_« Richard ! _»

D'un geste vif, elle lui saisit la main droite, la retirant sèchement, avant d'ouvrir la cape pour découvrir la manche ensanglantée du jeune homme. Une exclamation horrifiée lui échappa :

« _Oh mon dieu ! Mais, mais qu'est-ce que..._

_« Rien,_ la coupa brusquement le blessé, tandis qu'il reculait et dissimulait l'attaque. _Une mauvaise rencontre, c'est tout. »_

Et avant que quiconque ait pu lui poser la moindre question, il sortit, luttant pour contenir ses pleurs de douleur. Les autres personnes présentes se fixèrent, surprises : il était évident que Richard n'était pas honnête avec eux, mais pour une raison inconnue, il semblait ne pas tenir à leur dire la vérité. Kahlan fronça les sourcils, et saisit des bandages propres, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour le rejoindre. Elle le trouva dans la grange, en train de s'occuper de sa monture.

_«Richard_ ? », l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, continuant à panser l'alezan. La jeune femme se rapprocha, et soupirant, posa sa main sur la brosse, le stoppant.

«_Laisse-moi, _grommela-t-il en s'écartant.

_«Tu as besoin de soins,_ rétorqua son amie, qui l'entraîna d'office vers une meule, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Richard voulut protester, mais son bras choisit cet instant précis pour hurler de nouveau, lui faisant serrer les dents. Sans un mot, Kahlan ouvrit sa cape et remonta sa manche : elle examina la blessure, le fixa, puis ouvrit sa gourde en peau, faisant couler de l'eau sur la plaie pour la nettoyer. Le contact du liquide glacé fit frissonner le patient, qui sursauta. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence, Kahlan enveloppant son bras meurtri de bandages propres.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?,_ murmura-t-elle finalement.

_« Rien de grave, je te l'ai dit._

_«Richard, je suis une Inquisitrice, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. »_

Le Sourcier poussa un long soupir, avant de fermer les yeux et de se tourner vers elle.

«_ Quand je suis allé chez le guérisseur, un d'Haran est entré._

_« Il t'a reconnu ?_

_« Pas que lui, moi aussi je l'ai reconnu... »_

Kahlan haussa un sourcil, le fixant d'un air interrogateur.

_«C'était le capitaine Ensor »_, lâcha dans un filet de voix le jeune homme, avant de baisser la tête et de se détourner, une boule dans la gorge.

Son interlocutrice blêmît en entendant le nom de l'ancien ami du Sourcier.

_«Ensor_ ?!, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les yeux écarquillés. _Oh mon dieu Richard, je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_« Il n'y a rien à dire, _soupira son ami. _Rien à dire, et rien à faire. Je me suis fait des illusions, je le réalise à présent. »_

La magicienne fronça les sourcils :

_« Cette blessure, c'est lui qui te l'a fait ?_

_« Muh ? Oh non ça c'était un soldat. Ensor ne m'a pas attaqué, au contraire il... »_

Richard hésita.

« _Il_ ?, insista la brune.

_« Il m'a sauvé la vie, _souffla-t-il. _Il m'a sauté dessus, je croyais que c'était pour m'étrangler, mais il __m'a sauvé d'une flèche. _

_« Oh..._

_« Et, et ensuite, quand on s'est enfui, il... a tout fait pour empêcher les soldats de nous poursuivre trop vite, on..._

_« Vous ?, _le coupa la femme, surprise.

_« Il a joué de façon à être mon prisonnier, pour me permettre de m'échapper,_ expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée. _C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivant, si cela avait été n'importe quel autre officier, à cette heure-ci je serais mort. »_

Kahlan ne sut que répondre. Elle savait à quel point les deux hommes avaient été proches, et le respect qu'éprouvait Richard pour le capitaine. Elle n'avait pas été dupe, après leur fuite : elle avait deviné, en tant qu'amie, la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir, et la comprenait, en ayant vécu une identique avec ce soldat qu'elle lui avait fallu confesser lors de leur mission.

_« Si tu l'avais vu Kahlan, quand on était dans cette ruelle juste tous les deux, il était dévasté en me voyant, il souffrait ça se voyait tellement ! Lui non plus n'a rien oublié, et tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai laissé dans la forêt, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait aimé lui aussi que les choses soient différentes. »_

Les mots coulaient le long de ses lèvres, s'échappant sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de contenir ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, sa tristesse, sa colère, tout remontait sans qu'il ne puisse les bloquer. La jeune femme le laissa parler, consciente qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il était nécessaire qu'il puisse s'exprimer, enfin.

«_Pourquoi faut-il que Rahl existe ?_, explosa le petit-fils de Zedd. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas vivre dans un monde où il ne serait pas là, où on serait libre d'être ami avec qui on veut, sans devoir se soucier qu'il s'agisse d'un soldat ?! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me lier avec qui je veux sans avoir à craindre qu'il ne s'agisse d'un espion ou d'un d'Haran payé pour me tuer ! Juste pouvoir faire confiance, rire, me poser un instant, et oublier que je suis le Sourcier et que Darken Rahl veut ma mort!»._

Richard s'était levé, se prenant la tête entre les mains tandis qu'il laissait enfin libre cours à sa rage et exprimait son sentiment lancinant de solitude. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse non plus les retenir, lui brûlant les cils, s'infiltrant entre ses lèvres. Sans un mot, sa compagne se leva, et se dirigeant vers lui, l'entoura doucement de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Le Sourcier se laissa faire, trop heureux d'un tel moment si rare malheureusement. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant du silence et de la quiétude qui régnaient dans les bois, laissant à Richard tout le loisir de s'apaiser.

« _Merci,_ murmura finalement ce dernier, s'écartant doucement, avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

«_ Il était temps que tu craques, on se demandait combien de temps encore tu tiendrais avec Zedd,_ ironisa la jeune femme.

_« Parce que vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ?,_ se moqua son ami.

_« On doit te protéger trésor, alors se parler est le minimum non ? _»

Les yeux de Kahlan brillaient, taquins. La lumière du soleil couchant envahit soudain la grange, illuminant le visage resplendissant de beauté de la jeune femme. Le cœur de Richard se mit de nouveau à battre violemment, mais encore une fois, il se contint, se contentant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et se préparant à lui renvoyer à son tour une boutade, lorsqu'un éternuement le stoppa dans son élan, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

_« Qu'est-ce que..._

_« Qui est là ? »,_ gronda Kahlan, alors que Richard posait la main sur son fourreau.

D'un bond, ils furent à la porte, et sautèrent sur l'intrus qui poussa un cri.

« _Alvar_ ?, s'exclama surpris son hôte.

_« Vous... je... »_

Le duo le relâcha, se redressant, avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.

_« Vous nous espionnez ?, _demanda l'Inquisitrice.

_« Non, je... je voulais voir si.. si tout allait bien, et je, j'ai..._

_« Je crois qu'il a tout entendu, _murmura le combattant.

_« J'en ai bien peur », _grimaça sa camarade.

Alvar s'était relevé, les fixant ébahi.

_« Vous... vous êtes vraiment le Sourcier ? _»

L'intéressé plissa les lèvres, mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de reconnaître la vérité, aussi hocha-t-il la tête, puis il ajouta, contrit :

_« Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, Alvar, mais on ne pouvait pas vous dire la vérité, c'était trop dangereux. Pour nous, et pour vous._

_« Non, non c'est normal, je comprends, j'aurai dit la même chose... C'est juste que... jamais je n'aurai cru que... le Sourcier ! », _s'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, une lueur admirative brillant dans ses pupilles.

Le ton de sa voix s'était modifié, devenant plus respectueuse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épée que Richard tenait toujours à la main, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_« L'Épée de vérité... mais comment n'ai-je pas pu la reconnaître ce matin ? _»

L'objet de son admiration regarda du coin de l'œil sa compagne, qui ne semblait pas inquiète si l'homme leur avait menti, Kahlan l'aurait su à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Le soulagement l'envahit, et il sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

_« Néanmoins, Alvar._.., ajouta-t-il,_ si … cela pouvait rester entre nous... Je n'ai guère envie de voir une légion de d'Haran se ramener ici... _

_« Bien sûr, _approuva son interlocuteur en hochant gravement la tête. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une tombe. Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive de cacher des gens ici... »_

Son expression se fit plus grave tandis qu'il ajoutait :

_« Néanmoins, Richard, il est hors de question que vous repartiez demain comme vous le souhaitiez. D'abord, vous êtes blessé, et incapable de tenir sur une monture, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous avez besoin de soins, et de repos. Ensuite, _ajouta-t-il, _Dean aura besoin d'un guérisseur pendant certainement un certain temps, et je pense que votre ami est parfaitement qualifié. Enfin, _conclut-il avec un léger sourire,_ ma femme et moi serions heureux d'avoir de la compagnie pour les fêtes, puisqu'il semble que vous n'alliez pas pouvoir les célébrer. _

_« Ce serait avec plaisir, Alvar_, répondit avec joie Kahlan, _mais ne craignez-vous pas des euh... visiteurs inopportuns ? Le passage de Richard à Cougstone va provoquer un beau remue-ménage et nul doute que des battues seront organisées._

_« Si c'est votre seule peur, rassurez-vous, par un froid pareil, personne ne sortira avant plusieurs jours. Regardez,_ expliqua l'homme en montrant le ciel devant son incompréhension. _Vous voyez ces gros nuages ? Ils annoncent de la neige pour encore les trois prochains jours au moins. On va être coupé du monde pendant un certain temps._

_« Alors c'est entendu, on reste !,_ s'exclama joyeusement l'Inquisitrice. _Si_, rétorqua-t-elle à Richard qui allait répliquer, _il a raison,_ _tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Dans ton état, même pas besoin d'un d'Haran pour te mettre à terre, un peu de vent suffira._

_« Hé !,_ s'insurgea le blessé, tandis que les deux autres explosaient de rire.

_« Hé bien hé bien, mais on a l'air de s'amuser sans moi ici »,_ reprocha une voix grave.

Les trois complices tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir le sorcier qui était sorti, suivi de près par Maria.

_« Comment va Dean ?_

_« Bien mieux depuis que tu as ramené ces plantes. Et toi ?, _ajouta le vieil homme en le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

Richard grimaça, devinant une nouvelle conversation difficile. Mais avant qu'il ait pu trouvé un moyen de la retarder, leur hôte s'avança vers son épouse, et lui dit, souriant :

_« Je crois bien que nos invités vont rester quelques jours de plus ici. La neige les empêche de repartir._

_« Oh ! _

_« Vraiment ?_, demanda Zedd en haussant ses sourcils épais, lui conférant un aspect pour le moins ridicule.

_« Vraiment !,_ approuvèrent les deux intéressés avec un grand sourire innocent qui ne le trompa pas.

_« Si vous le dites,_ lâcha finalement l'homme en haussant les épaules, se rendant face à leurs mines réjouies.

Nul doute que ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose, mais le sorcier savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, alors autant ne pas insister … enfin... pas tout de suite. Dans l'immédiat, et pour les jours à venir, il allait se contenter de se remplir le ventre de soupe à la **tortue **et de toutes sortes de confiseries confectionnées par Maria et sa fille. Le gourmand se passa la langue sur les lèvres à ces joyeuses pensées. Ce fut le moment que choisit une boule de neige pour venir s'écraser soudain sur son visage, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'une voix moqueuse s'élevait de derrière un arbre.

_« Hé bien papi tu n'es pas en forme dis-moi ! _

_« Oh toi tu vas voir », _s'exclama Zedd, furieux comme un pou, se saisissant de neige avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Bientôt, des rires résonnèrent dans la clairière, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Kahlan qui fixait les deux comparses. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et c'était tant mieux...

**FIN**


End file.
